papalouiefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
High School Is Terrible: Chapter 1/13
Radley Madish pushed the back of his spoon into his oatmeal. Milk rushed in to fill up the hole. "Radley," said his mother. "Stop playing with your breakfast." The oatmeal is the beach, Radley said to himself, and the milk is the ocean. He made another little hole. He could almost see the ocean rushing in to fill up his footprints in the sand. The warm sun, the blue sky, the water tickling his toes... "Radley!" said Mrs. Madish. Radley picked up his spoon. No more beaches. Not until next summer. But that was okay. Today was the first day of school. And ninth grade was going to be great. Radley put some oatmeal into his mouth. "Yuck," he said. "I like ''oatmeal," said his little sister Sister Madish. She took a big spoonful so her mother could see. "You ''would," said Radley. "You're only five." "I like it too," said Brother Madish, "and I'm going into the twelfth grade." "So what," said Radley. "Ninth grade is going to be great!" He took another bite of oatmeal. That Brother. Just because he was a few years older than Radley was, Brother thought he knew everything. "Ninth grade is terrible," said Brother. "Really terrible." "Brother," said Mrs. Madish. "that's enough." Radley didn't say anything. He was sorry that summer vacation was over. School could never be as good as the beach. But he knew that ninth grade was going to be great for him. When Brother was in ninth grade he had Ms. Cori, or Captain Cori. She made the class work, work, work. There was no time for fun! Ms. Cori was mean. But Radley was getting Ms. Betty Pecan. She was the best teacher in the whole school. Her class always had parties for holidays and birthdays. They got to go on lots of trips, too. They went to the library once a week. Radley loved to read library books. And Ms. Betty was pretty. Radley sighed. He twisted the bottom of his head. "Radley, you're not eating," said his mother. "And Sarge will be here any minute. You know you have to be more responsible this year. I have to get Sister ready for school." "I'm a big girl," said Sister. "I'm going to school." "You're just a kindergarten ba-" "Radley!" said his mother. "Okay, okay," said Radley. He took a last bite of oatmeal, gulped his orange juice, and pushed his chair away from the table. Brother was finished too. He dumped his dishes into the sink. "Bye, Mom," he called, heading for the front door. "I'm going to meet the guys at school." "Remember," he yelled to Radley, "ninth grade is terrible.". The door slammed. "Mom," said Radley, "Brother-" "I know. I know," said Ms. Madish. "But he's gone. Where's the comb, Radley? I've got to comb Sister's leaves. And you need to comb yours." Where was that comb? Maybe in the bathroom. Maybe upstairs. Maybe he could use his father's hairbrush. The doorbell rang. Radley ran to answer it. "Radley, come here," yelled his mother. Radley ran back to the kitchen. "It's Sarge," he said. "He's waiting outside. I've got to go." "Then here's a kiss for good luck," said his mother. She kissed Radley and gave him a hug. "I'll see you after school. Have a good first day." "''I'll ''see you ''in ''school," said Sister. "I'm a big-" "Pain in the neck," finished Radley as he ran out of the kitchen and through the living room. He scooped up his backpack and his lunch box. He had the feeling that he was forgetting something. Something important. But what? He had his lunch box, and his notebook and pencil were in his backpack. His shoes were tied and his socks matched. He pulled the front door open. Whatever it was, it was too late now. Ninth grade was going to be great! Category:Stories Category:Episodes